The present invention relates to a thermo-regulable container, and more particularly, to a pouch used to carry temperature-sensitive products.
Thermo-regulable containers are a necessity in many situations. Such containers are often needed in situations requiring the transportation of temperature-sensitive products. Such products may include, but are not limited to, food products such as yogurts, produce, desserts and meats, beverages, medication, and medical-related products such as blood and organs. Thermo-regulable containers allow the transportation of such products away from a traditional thermo-regulable environment such as a refrigerator to wherever the products are needed. Without such thermo-regulable containers, temperature-sensitive products would be in danger of spoiling and are thus otherwise limited in the distance and time the products can remain away from the thermo-regulated environment.
A thermo-regulable container having a resealable top has a seemingly even greater use, as it may better insulate the internal contents of the container to provide for a longer cooling period and thus increase the distance and time the products can remain away from the thermo-regulated environment. In addition, such thermo-regulable containers may better contain the contents within and help prevent their undesired and untimely removal from the container.
Thermo-regulable containers may be used by a variety of consumers, including golfers, boaters, hikers, campers, travelers, medical personnel, promotional representatives, schools, home users, and anyone else desiring an inexpensive and portable solution to preserving temperature-sensitive products outside of a traditional temperature-regulated environment such as a refrigerator. Such containers may also be used in connection with fundraisers and other promotional marketing. For example, such containers may be decorated with the logo or mascot of a school or organization, and sold to students, teachers, staff, parents and donors to raise money for various organizations and causes. Representatives of the medical industry or other industries may use such containers to maintain a proper temperature for sample medicines and other promotional items as they travel throughout their sales area. Boaters, golfers, hikers, campers and travelers also may use such containers to maintain a proper temperature for items placed within, such as beverages, medicines, and food.
Past containers for carrying temperature-sensitive products have had various limitations. For example, a thermos, in general, insulates its internal contents to maintain the temperature of the contents far longer than an ordinary container would. However, thermoses, by their very nature, are generally fragile and lack durability. A simple drop on the ground can destroy the internal vacuum of the thermos causing it to fail in its intended function. In addition, thermoses are generally not flexible and thus limit the types and sizes of products that may be placed within.
Ice chests may also be used as thermo-regulable containers to maintain a cool environment for the products kept within the chest. The ice chest itself insulates the internal contents, and the cool temperature may be provided by the use of ice, ice packs, and/or some other cooling pack to lower the internal temperature of the ice chest. Such chests are disadvantageous as they typically require an external product, such as ice, to maintain the cool temperature. In addition, the chests have rigid walls and thus are not collapsible. Moreover, the use of ice in an ice chest can lead to the ruin of the products within as the ice melts and becomes a liquid.
Ice packs may also be used to transport temperature-sensitive products. However, such ice packs are often used in combination with another container, as the ice pack itself generally only functions as a cooling device, and not as a container. In addition, the ice packs typically are filled with water, which as the ice melts, forms condensation on the ice pack and can cause nearby products to absorb the resulting condensation. Furthermore, many ice packs are not flexible when frozen, limiting the shapes and sizes of products which may be cooled.
Dry ice may also be used to transport temperature-sensitive products. However, dry ice must be used in combination with another container, as the dry ice itself generally only functions as a cooling device, and not as a container. Though longer lasting than an ice pack or ice in general, dry ice is not flexible and may limit the shapes and sizes of products which may be cooled. In addition, dry ice must be carefully handled, as contact with bare skin can be dangerous. Moreover, dry ice can be dangerous in enclosed areas, as it releases heavy carbon dioxide vapor that can cause rapid suffocation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved pouch for carrying temperature-sensitive products without requiring an external thermo-regulated agent.